


Hidden Fantasies

by AussiRayne



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Basically GSR PWP cuz smut is what I live for. #noshameOriginally posted May. 5th, 2006. Archiving here.





	Hidden Fantasies

“Keep your fantasies private, huh?”  
  
Sara pushed Grissom against the door and crushed her lips against his. She nearly ripped his shirt off, her mouth never leaving his. She pushed her thigh against his growing erection, causing him to moan. She heard him grunt when she pulled away from him to unbutton his pants. She pulled them down along with his boxers after he kicked off his shoes.  
  
“So, tell me one of your fantasies.”  
  
“Sara.”  
  
“No, I wanna know. Do you think about fucking me? While you’re at the office? Do you want to bend me over your desk and make me scream? Tell me.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Yes what?”  
  
“Yes, I want to fuck you. I’d pay to bend you over my desk. I’d fuck you until you screamed for me to stop.”  
  
Sara sank to her knees and took his cock in her mouth. She slowly engulfed him, pressing her tongue against the underside of his erection as she went. She moaned as the head of his shaft hit the back of her throat.  
  
He involuntarily thrust against her as the pressure increased in his testicles. He knew he’d never last long if she kept that up…no pun intended. Grissom pulled Sara up by her chin and kissed her hard. He yanked her clothes off, not caring if they ripped or where they landed. When she was fully unclothed, he stepped back and stared. His breath caught as his eyes moved down her body. Thoughts of throwing her over his shoulder and never leaving the bedroom crossed his mind. Instead, he grabbed her hand and led her to his bed.  
  
“On your knees.”  
  
Sara looked at him, half shocked, half intrigued. She did as she was told.  
  
“What’s this about?”  
  
“I’m showing you a fantasy.”  
  
Grissom rubbed his palm over the swell of her ass then popped it hard. How everyone at work would react if they knew how deviant his thoughts and wants really were. He climbed onto the bed and got on his knees behind Sara. He placed his knees outside of each of hers then pulled her closer. With one hand he steadied her hips and with the other he guided his hard shaft to her opening. He thrust into her mercilessly until he heard her gasp. Grissom slowed his pace some and kept it steady. He had a tight grip on Sara’s hips. He was going to leave bruises but that only added to the fantasy.  
  
Sara gripped the sheets as Grissom pounded into her. She enjoyed every second of the painful pleasure. It only took a few minutes for her to reach her climax. She yelped as Grissom dug his fingers deeper as soon as she pulsed around him.  
  
Grissom pulled Sara harder against him. Sara’s throbs against his cock were making it impossible to stave off orgasm. He finally gave in and came hard into her. He kept thrusting until he was spent and empty. Grissom sat back and pulled Sara with him, his softening cock resting against her ass.  
  
“Does that answer your question?”  
  
“Mhm.”  
  
Sara nodded. One day she’d have to tell him that he fulfilled one of her fantasies too.


End file.
